


Gordon freeman is cake

by UnidentifiedWOOF



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Amputation, Blood, Body Horror, Cake, Candy Gore, Crack, Gordons one of those cakes that are filled with jam, Horror, Short One Shot, im not sure how to tag this, this is my first fic so dont judge me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnidentifiedWOOF/pseuds/UnidentifiedWOOF
Summary: Gordon isn't having a great day
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Gordon freeman is cake

White hot pain was what greeted Gordon back into the waking world, “Fuckk,” He moaned laboriously trying to push himself into an upright position, key word; Trying.

His eyes passed over to- oh god.

Oh god his ARM!

Red viscous liquid oozed from the hole where his hand should have been.

Immediately he jerked his head away. He was going to be sick.

Another thought crossed his mind “Those Fuckers,” he hissed “They fuckin left me here!”

They had cut his arm off and left him here to die, in this, this... He glanced around. Only now taking time to register where he’d been abandoned. He grimaced, It was a trash compactor. Not even the right end of it.

Suddenly, without warning, a sickeningly sweet scent filled the air, nearly making him gag.

What the hell was that?

Despite his best efforts his eyes trailed back to the hole in his arm, Still thick and red and-

Clumpy?

He blinked. Blood wasn't supposed to be that viscous, but there it was, thick and- sweet? The overpowering stench of strawberries permeated the air. His eyes locked on the thin ring of tan surrounding oozing injury, crumbly and soft.

He was cake.

**Author's Note:**

> Ive never written a fic before so dont judge me if this is trash


End file.
